


Maybe you should try boys - Stormpilot

by Damesoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cafetería, Confusion, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Nervousness, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Resistance, Sexuality Crisis, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damesoka/pseuds/Damesoka
Summary: Finn is confused about girls. Poe tries to help him figure it out while hiding his big ass crush.Spoiler: He fails, miserably.Basically the "Poe teaches Finn about sexuality" fanfiction you never knew you needed until now.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Jessika Pava
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Maybe you should try boys - Stormpilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction to ever be read by anyone but me. So yeah, it's my first time posting.  
> If you have any tips, let me know. I'm new, after all.  
> Feedback is highly appreciated!  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Oh, and just for the record: Finn and Poe are my favourite two dumbasses in the galaxy. Favourite ship of all time :)

"You'll regret that, Pava!" he yelled at Jessika's back while she triumphantly waved the stolen Batuu-bon in the air. Poe's dessert. He was really looking forward to something chocolat-ish and now Jess grabbed it on her way out of the cafeteria. That girl will really cost him his last nerves. One might think she would respect her boss but no, the pilot unshamedly exploits the fact that she has been friends with Poe since their serving days for the New Republic.

"Now that's rude" a warm voice said, laughing. Poe turned around to find Finn who just sat down next to him. "Right?" the pilot grinned. He hadn't seen Finn the entire day and as always his heart decided to fly the most exciting stunts now that he did. "What did you do today, buddy? Didn't see you around" Hopefully Poe was able to hide his disappointment. "Um... I was... I had a lot to think about..." Finn answered, seeming to be a little uncomfortable. "Wanna talk about it?" Poe suggested while taking a sip of his Jawa juice. Finn thought about the best way to explain his situation, trying not to sound too desperate. It wasn't that big of a deal. But still he sighed dramatically... "Are girls always this complicated, Poe?" His voice was a bit whiny. The pilot tried not to let his first reaction shine through his smile. Finn wanted to talk about girls. Now that was a slap in the face nobody asked for. "How would I know, buddy?"

Yeah, how would he. Poe has never had any romantic interest in girls. Finn looked at him curiously but Poe decided to change subjects. This wasn't about him. Especially not his sexuality. Poe had always been open about the fact that he was gay. He never made a secret out of it. And of course he trusted Finn and knew that he would be supporting but Poe still felt like he might be getting on risky terrain here. What if he can't keep his mouth shut and would confess to Finn? Since he's obviously mixed up in some girl drama and apparently straight, Poe didn't want to risk anything. Even if it might hurt, he wanted to be there for Finn. His best friend.

Poe exhaled inaudibly. "Is it Rey or Rose?" he asked and avoided making eye contact. "Both" the answer was. Fun. Another stab in the chest. "It's not even their fault, I'm just so confused" Finn began "I really like spending time with them, Rey is almost as funny as you" Confused, not as funny as him... Poe really needed to stop interpretating. And he totally needed to stop staring at this beautiful face. "That's where you got it wrong, buddy. Nobody is as funny as me" he proudly stated while winking at Finn. "You're horrible, Dameron" They both laughed a little.  
"What's confusing you?"  
"Um..." Finn looked at his hands. "People have been asking me if one of them is my... You know..."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Yeah"  
"Oh"  
Silence.  
"And... I don't even know if I... want that" Finn said. "With Rey or Rose, that is. They're such good friends to me but just can't imagine a romantic relationship with them. I feel like everybody expects me to"  
Poe's stomach twisted. He felt so sorry for Finn. He had the priviledge about growing up in a community of open-minded folks, where all forms of love have always been accepted and cherished, no matter what. The First Order obviously never teached their troopers about all of the options.  
"So yeah... Girls are kind of a complicated thing for me right now" Finn laughed dryly.  
Poe leaned back, smiling softly.

"Maybe you should try boys" 

He finally dared to look at Finn directly. Force, this man really had eyes to get lost in. The air was thick, electrifying. The sounds around them slowly became less noisy. Poe bit his lip, he really needed to focus.  
"What do you mean by that?" Finn looked perplexed and curious.  
"Well, it's not like there's a rule that only men and women can be together. There are a lot of different sexualities, most people don't really put a label on themselves. The most important thing to know is that love is love and it's beautiful"  
Finn's face lit up "That really is beautiful" Why did he not know about this before?  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, go for it"  
"I don't know if that's too personal... You said most people don't... But... I don't even know if that question is appropriate..."  
"Finn" He stopped rambling and looked at his friend's encouraging smile "This is a safe space, you can ask me anything, always. I promise"  
Nobody has ever made a promise to Finn before. He liked that feeling. Naturally, it felt special with Poe.  
"Do you have a sexuality? And if so, which one? I don't know them"  
"Everyone has a sexuality, they're just not all the same. I personally identify as gay. That means that I'm attracted to human men" Poe tried to sound as neutral as possible. He was only there to help Finn, explain. "But after all, the definition doesn't matter that much. There are so many of them. Heterosexuality, homosexuality, bisexuality, pansexuality, asexuality are the first ones to come to my mind. In the end it's only important to find a person that you love and that loves you in the same way" 

Finn saw that Poe had a longing gaze into the nothingness before he looked back at him with soft eyes.  
"You really wish for that, huh?"  
"Yeah, of course. I mean, I have already been with some guys in the past but it was never that serious. I guess I'm a bit of a romantic after all" Poe smiled to himself. "Don't you?"  
"I think I already have something like that" Finn may not be sure what love exactly is but he knew that he found the right person to find out with. It was just... A feeling...  
"R-really? Who? I- I mean..." Poe was trying to hold it together. Did Finn just move closer??  
"It's funny seeing you nervous" He said quietly, with a mocking and yet adoring look. Poe shivered. He could feel Finn's breath on his neck. Was it normal for hearts to compete with X-wings?? 

"Is it..." But Poe couldn't finish his question because in the next second Finn closed the remaining distance between them. He could feel warm, full lips on his. Several electric shocks moved through his body, commanding him to move closer. So Poe took over control by pressing his body against Finn's, gentle but demanding. His hands slowly wandered to hold Finn's neck. Finn found himself enjoying being able to finally touch Poe's curls.  
When they broke apart, their lips sticked together a little. It was like they didn't want to leave each other's presence just yet.

"Of course it's you, Dameron"

Suddenly the whole cafeteria broke out into applause. "Finally!" Snap shouted, leaning against a wall.  
"You two are so adorable, it's disgusting" Jess said, grinning. She placed a Batuu-bon in front of Poe. "Got you another one, boss" She winked at Poe before walking out.  
"That girl..." Poe started.  
"...unbelievable..." Finn continued while looking only at Poe.  
"Speaking of unbelievable... I'm not sure if I just dreamt. Mind if I check?"  
"I may need some convincing too..."

And with that Poe pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that "Batuu-bons" are actual canon dessert thingies in Star Wars? Yeah, me neither. But now we do :)


End file.
